Always Forward, Never Back
by TheFlyingMonkeyofOz
Summary: In a freak occurrence during the incipient hours of the Great War, Elia Neilson is trapped within a remote cave and is forced into a druid sleep by ancient forces of magic long lost to the people of her time. Thousands of years later, she wakes up to find the world she knew long gone and a world more closely resembling the Lord of the Rings left in its place. Allanon/OC
1. Prologue: The End of a People

**Hello friends and welcome to this fic! I've just recently become Shannara trash after binge watching the series over the course of a day and immediately began to look for fanfics regarding it. Seeing as I've become particularly enamored with Allanon I was surprised to see how few fics surround his character, and decided that I would try to change that by putting my own ideas out there.**

 **That being said I don't really have much planned for this story as of yet, but I hope to do weekly updates at the very least depending on the response I get. Also, I would expect actual chapters to be much, much longer than this prologue and much more dialogue heavy. I wrote this chapter as more of a character development tool than anything else. If you're curious as to why I chose to have Elia as a member of the emerging nomadic subculture in the United States, I'm contemplating posting that on my Tumbler or I may just make a note about it later. Let me know if you're curious!**

 **With that being said, enjoy this prologue and leave your ideas and suggestions in the comments. Please! The plus side of not having much planned is that I can tailor certain things to my readers preferences.**

 **Find me on Tumblr (warning: I tend to post social and political things on my tumblr as well as occasional lifestyle type things, so it is not exclusively fandom related. Follow me at your own risk. XD)**

 _ *****This is no longer my main fanfic account, I mostly use Ao3 but have decided to cross post on this account as well even though I am relatively inactive on it. I will continue to post on this account if people remain active in the reviews, favorites, follows, and such! Thanks, fam!***_

* * *

There are places at night where the world twists and bends into an entirely new creature, devoid of its usual sunny façade. The road is one such area affected most grievously by the coming of darkness upon the land. No individual was more attuned to this transition than Elia Neilson, a nomad of more than seven years. When one calls the road home, they must become completely in tune with its bitter and lonesome nature.

This particular night saw the young woman deep within the mountainous northern region of Montana, skirting along the state's Canadian border. She'd always been drawn to region for its rugged beauty, but now she sought it for a singular reason. A storm was brewing in the more populous lands to the east and west that she feared would soon erupt into full blown war of an untamable and formidable nature. Being a creature of peace, Elia decided it best to once again leave her childhood home behind. Her family refused to follow. Some things cannot be forced, even in the direst of situations. Elia knew this reality with an ever growing concern for her siblings and parents, all of whom refused to see the reality of what was coming. They thought the government would be strong enough to protect them, but nothing can stop nuclear missiles- not even the pretty words of corrupt men. News had been spreading for weeks of the growing threat across television and radio stations alike. Most people scoffed at the notion of such a conflict. They didn't know how wrong they'd be proven in only a scant amount of time.

At the present, Elia was completely unaware of how drastically her own fate would change due to the coming conflict; instead, she was focused on drumming her spindly fingers in time to beat of the music pouring softly from her van's ancient speakers. So long as the tunes kept rolling, she could manage to stay wake until she reached her destination. Hours passed with nary a change in scenery before the entrance to the Kootenai National Forest finally materialized through the darkness. After many long years on the road, Elia had learned more than a few tricks about surviving as a modern nomad. One of the easiest ways to get off the grid without completely abandoning all traces of humanity was to "camp" either on land managed by the BLM or within National Forests that permitted such actions.

On a journey through the region several years earlier, Elia had discovered a cave about ten miles down a park service road where she'd been forced to stay for several weeks due to the excessive heat of that summer; however, were it not for the cave's unusual engravings she would have certainly forgotten its existence long ago. As an anthropologist with a special love for linguistics the cave held a certain allure to Elia, for the writings matched no language she had ever studied in her vast travels across the globe.

In the dim light cast off by the van's headlights, the cave looked no more than a mere crevice in the wall of an immense cliff. Elia knew better though and cut off the van's engine with a sharp twist of the key before stepping out into the encroaching darkness. The slender woman's back cracked loudly as she stretched her arms above her head and set to securing the van for the evening, tucking away all her valuables into areas hidden from view. Once she was satisfied with her task, the blonde woman gently slipped her large overnight pack onto her back and entered the cave without so much as a backward glance at the van she had spent most of her formative years in.

Slowly she made her way into the main chamber of the cave, carefully placing a hand along the walls to maintain her balance on the slick rock floor. It appeared as though the cave had remained uninhabited in the years since her last visit with only a few rotting leaves littering the darkened corners. As she settled down for the evening, Elia could not avoid the feeling of loneliness that crept into her soul. She had left her family many times before, but never before had it seemed so final and if there was one thing Elia hated dealing in it was absolutes.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed from beyond the walls of the cave shaking her from her scattered thoughts. The sound continued to echo off the surrounding mountains, bouncing around the earth like a ball around a pinball machine. Terror settled in Elia's gut, but before she had the time to react to the deafening noise the inscription on the wall jumped to life, bathing the rocky chamber in a pale blue light.

"What the hell?" she hissed launching herself sideways away from the side of the cave where she had set her pack.

The unfamiliar symbols continued to emit their eerie light as the noise from afar began to die into the background. Elia dug her nails into the sides of her arms in an attempt to calm the pounding of her heart. In all her life she had never heard of something like this happening outside of fairy tales and legends. Both of which she was almost certain were not real.

"This makes no sense," she grumbled dragging the callused pads of her fingers across the inscriptions.

This was apparently the wrong thing to do as a booming voice began to issue out into the chamber in a completely foreign language that Elia could only assume was that transcribed on the walls. Somewhere in the distance another loud bang issued across the land. The voice continued to grow in volume.

The sudden compulsion to sleep overcame Elia with a startling force, bringing her to her knees in the center of the cave. Fear so crippling it stole the breath from her chest tore through the anthropologist's body. She'd been in a few bad spots in her years but nothing so confounding. The last thing Elia Neilson would see for many thousands of years were the rocks falling down to cover the entrance to the cave as an object of great force shook the surrounding mountainside.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my very dry and overly complicated style of writing! Also, I hope you don't mind too much that my OC is going to be an ancient human. I thought that examining the clash of our culture with that displayed in the Shannara universe would be highly interesting, especially from the perspective of someone who enjoyed studying various aspects of humanity as the ancient humans defined them.**

 **Please leave comments and suggestions below!**

 ******If you want to beta this story for me I would be more than happy to have someone to ferret out my mistakes when I get too impatient to do so! PM me if this sounds like a good deal to you****.**

 **-CarTheCrazy**


	2. Chapter 1: Stranger Things

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter. It's a few days early since I will have to start preparing for fall semester in day or two. As a result, it's also probably a thousand words shorter than I wanted it to be, but I don't think the quality is hindered much. I would also like to point out that this chapter is very dialogue heavy, so I apologize if that isn't exactly your cup of tea. Things will start to pick up in the next chapter.**

 _ **Next Expected Update: 8/23/16 or 8/25/16**_

 *****Feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions or suggestions*****

* * *

The ravages of time are not often kind, but for Elia Neilson they never came. For thousands of years the anthropologist slept as the last remnant of a world destroyed by its own brilliance and stupidity. Her clothes rotted into dust and her van crumpled into the soil, but she remained as perfectly imperfect as she had always been.

For most of the intervening years, she lay in a dreamless sleep until the rumblings of a great war disrupted the balance of magic in the world so drastically that it weakened the magic holding Elia within the druid sleep. Dreams came easily then. The faces of her family, of places she had been, people she had met. It was a pleasant way to pass the years until the eerie voice began to worm its way back into her mind.

No matter how much she tried to pick apart the language, Elia could never decipher its meaning. Thus, it remained an unpleasant hiss at the back of her mind for centuries. However, as the passage of time wore on, the hiss slowly began to adapt, whispering bits of broken English every few years or so. This puzzled her far more than anything else that had transpired during her long sleep – a sleep that she was admittedly unawares the length of.

It was some decades after the voice had begun to learn English that Elia became aware of the fact that she was slowly awakening. The feeling of her fingertips against a cold stone floor often drifted across her mind, and on incredibly rare occasions she could feel a few pale rays of sunlight dance across her skin.

The whispers began to grow in strength and insistence. _Wake….up. Wake up. Wake Up!_

* * *

Elia gasped painfully as her body was thrown into waking, her muscles contracting rapidly from lack of use. She could only remember being in this magnitude of pain a handful of times in the course of her existence, and never was it pleasant.

As the pain receded, she became idly aware of the presence of a hand against the pulse in her throat. The person was gentle and seemed to bore no ill will, but panic settled in her gut nonetheless. Elia had never been comfortable with personal contact, especially when she couldn't muster the energy to fully lift her head. She wasn't even certain the person laying hands upon her was aware she was conscious.

"Wha- whaa….." she murmured trying desperately to form a coherent phrase, but her body refused to cooperate.

The hand against her tensed briefly before a deep-timbered voice gently soothed her. "Shhhh. It is going to be okay but you must rest. The druid sleep has left you vulnerable."

 _Druid sleep?_ Elia forced her eyes open, immediately regretting the decision when pain laced through her skull. "I don't…..understand," she gasped through the pain, determined to find answers.

The man sitting at her side met her panicked gaze with a mild expression, gently ghosting his fingers over the line of tattoos wrapping around her rib cage. "Are you not a druid?"

"I- no," Elia stumbled, thrown by the question entirely in her weaken state, "I'm an anthropologist….."

"An anthropologist? I have heard of no such thing during my travels."

Elia tried to sit up but failed, falling back against the ground with a slightly hysterical laugh. "Most people haven't. It's not exactly a popular profession."

The man nodded his head in a contemplative manner, his hand still idly tracing her ribcage. Elia couldn't decide whether the contact was entirely too pleasant or rather uncomfortable given the circumstances. "How did you manage to stay asleep, unchanged for so long then if you are not a druid?"

 _There's that word again._ "I don't know what a druid even is…." She groaned, shaking her head in confusion and then panic when she realized the full extent of the man's words. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Based upon the signature of magic within this place, I would guess several thousand years if not more." He stated matter-of-factly, as though the idea of people sleeping for millennia was not entirely unheard of.

Elia gasped, struggling to get away from the bearded figure. He removed his hand from her body as though just realizing it still remained on her side, and raised it in a submissive manner. "Yo- you're lying or fucking crazy! That's impossible." And that is when she also realized that she was completely and utterly stark naked. "And what the fuck did you do with my clothes, dude?"

"You were in a state of undress when we found you," the man grumbled, quickly setting to unbuckle his coat, "and if you're going to insist on talking incessantly you should at least be able to use my name. I am Allanon."

"I suppose if there are to be introductions you may call me Elia, though I can't say I've ever done this whole song and dance naked before…."

Allanon chuckled quietly and held out his coat for her to take. "Perhaps this will make you feel more comfortable then. I sense there is much you wish to discuss."

"You could say that again." She sighed, attempting to ignore the sight of his sculpted chest in favor of looking toward the entrance of the cave. "This cave, before I…fell asleep the entrance caved in. I don't know what to think about this situation, but I'm not fool enough to think someone would have known I was out here in time to remove the rocks before I would have died. Thus, I am inclined to believe that your assumption of the timeline is correct, and that poses some uncomfortable questions."

"I can offer to answer whichever ones you wish to ask to the best of my ability."

She nodded slowly, fidgeting with her hands all the while. "The war….did it ever come? There was talk before….and I need to know what might have happened to my family."

He swallowed heavily as though trying to find the best way to proceed. "There was a war, though that's largely all I can say. It completely destroyed the world of man and changed the face of the planet. Most of the records from that time were destroyed, and all we have left are legends passed down from the survivors."

"I- I don't know how I should respond to that," she gasped, drawing into herself. "Just give me a moment please."

Elia rolled her body into a tight cocoon, pulling the fabric of Allanon's coat tightly around her body. A quiet sob threatened to tear from her throat as the faces of her family and the world she had known flashed through her mind. It had always been a possibility that the world would be destroyed by humankind, but having it confirmed as fact was an entirely different matter. Elia felt as though a black whole had obliterated everything she had ever felt the inclination to love, and that was a hard thing to stomach.

A heavy hand landed upon her back, stroking gentle circles in an attempt to soothe her. "I know there is nothing I can say that will lessen your pain, but know that the world is not yet lost. There are still qualities of the old world that yet linger in the people of this one, of that I am certain."

"What do the qualities of a people matter when the faces are different?" she hissed, ducking her face into the collar of the jacket to evade Allanon's gentle gaze.

"Something tells me that you do not believe in the words that spill from your mouth, little one."

Elia sighed, straightening herself slightly. "No…you, you are correct. I would not be true to my profession or myself if I admitted to believing those words, but the sentiment behind them is not false. I know not a single person in this place to cling to. How am I to continue living in a world where the rules of society may be completely different from the ones I am familiar with?"

Suddenly another man ran into the cave, a host of leaves clutched between his fingers. "I've got them! I've got the herbs. Sorry it took so long, but I'm not familiar with this area….Oh she's awake."

"Yes, she is awake Wil. I am glad to see your eyes yet work."

"Who are you?"

"Ah, sorry. I'm Wil Ohmsford from Shady Vale." The lanky boy said, extending his arm toward Elia who shook it gently.

"My name is Elia formerly of the van known as Gertrude, currently of a completely destroyed world….apparently."

"Uhm….I'm sorry to hear that." He squeaked, turning to Allanon with a worried expression. "Is she okay?"

"She is sound of body, but of mind I am not certain. She is processing a great loss, Wil."

"You are aware of the fact that I can hear you, correct?" Elia groused, folding her arms across her chest. "How would you expect someone to react to the news that the world ended due to the whims of petty men? With a smile?"

"Wait? What?"

Allanon grumbled something beneath his breath and ran a hand down his face. "Elia is no average human, Wil; she is from the age of man."

Wil clambered toward Elia with wide eyes and trembling hands. He had always been curious about the ancient humans, but to see one in reality was completely astounding to him. "Really?! What was it like back then? I mean there are ruins everywhere, but no one really knows what they are."

"Wil now is not the time for such questions!" Allanon growled, grabbing the back of the boy's coat and wrenching him backwards. "We have more pressing concerns at the moment. Once Elia is well enough to sit a horse we must head for Arborlon."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about me joining you?"

"Do you really think you have any other viable option? You said yourself that you do not know how you will survive in these lands. It is only reasonable that you join us."

"I understand that there might be a learning curve, but I'm far from helpless Allanon." She said, rising to her feet. "My profession has made me adaptable to many situations."

"But you don't even have any clothes!" Will exclaimed.

"That is…..true."

"Then it is settled; you will ride to Arborlon with us shortly."

Elia grumbled irritably before nodding in acquiescence. "I will come with you for now, but do not expect me to tarry long. It has never been in my nature to stay in one place, and I should like to see what is left of the world I knew."

"I cannot say I approve of that plan either, but it will have to do for now." Allanon conceded with a simple nod of his head.

"Good. Now let's blow this popsicle stand, boys."

* * *

"So I'm assuming all ancient humans could ride?" Wil asked while clutching onto Elia from behind as she carefully maneuvered his horse over the rough terrain.

She chuckled quietly to herself before responding. "No. Very few could in all actuality; we travelled in cars….which I guess could be equated to a horseless carriage. I actually lived in one that I named Gertrude. Beside that we also had planes which flew across the sky to carry us vast distances."

"You travelled in the sky? That sounds impossible."

"It's not…. _wasn't_ that unusual back then, but we had more in the way of technology than you do at the present. Though it seems you have gained much by learning to harness magic." Elia scowled slightly and shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Your people were not aware of magic then?" Allanon asked, drawing Artaq closer.

"I don't think so, but there were always whispers of it in far way places. Some cultures believed that they'd harnessed some sort of magical ability. I'd always figured it was an aspect of some people's creation myth or a means of social control. Now I'm not so certain."

"I don't mean to sound like a bumbling fool, which I'm sure I am failing at, but most of that made no sense to me." Wil said, running a hand across his brow in confusion.

"Ah sorry," Elia replied sheepishly, "I forget that not all people are anthropologists at times. In short, it was believed that magic did not exist during the age of man as you call it, but based on my knowledge it is plausible that some may have possessed the ability to wield it."

"Are you sure you're not a druid?" Wil asked. "Allanon has such a distinctive style of speech that I assumed it was a characteristic of them. Which shows what I know about magic and the people who wield it, but you sound exactly like him sometimes so I couldn't help myself from asking."

"Yes I'm sure," she replied, sending him an irritable glare. "I have never possessed the ability to shoot fire or any other element from my hands or any other appendage. Boring I know."

"If it is any consolation, I do not find you boring in the slightest." Allanon replied, clearing his throat before continuing rapidly. "The knowledge you have of the old world is fascinating, and I am certain it could teach us much."

"Thanks…I guess."

The druid cleared his throat again and refused to look in Elia's direction, pointedly staring off into the surrounding wilderness. Wil tried to muffle his laughter against her back, but failed miserably resulting in a serious of choked guffaws that echoed in the silence. Meanwhile, Elia remained completely unaware of the reason for the boy's laughter and instead chose to direct the conversation off of whatever had caused him to lose his head. "So, I haven't thought to ask this yet because it might make me seem entirely insensitive or completely insane, but bear with me please. I have to know, are you an elf?"

Wil quickly shook off his laughter and cleared his throat to answer. "I'm actually only half-elven," he said, tapping at the tip of his ears. "See I have short tips. Full-blooded elves have much longer ones."

"Jesus Christ," she murmured quietly, reigning Spitter to a halt for a few moments, "This is some next level weird shit, and you guys have no idea because you're the weird shit. Crap, sorry that probably sounded horribly indelicate and insulting."

"Trust me I understand weird shit on a spiritual level. A few days ago I thought I was just another random kid. Then this guy," Will said, tilting his head toward Allanon who was once again listening to the conversation, "walks in on me passed out naked in a bathtub and tells me I'm destined to go on some quest. He still hasn't exactly explained that one in full yet."

"All in due time, Wil. Right now we must focus on reaching our destination." He replied in a somber tone. "We cannot afford to be any later than we will already be."

"What will you be late for exactly?" she pondered, tilting her head to regard the druid. "Based on your tone I would assume it is something unsavory."

Allanon shook his head. "Believe me I would tell you if I could, but it would only serve to place you in grave danger."

"I suppose I can't disagree with that, but it doesn't make it any less annoying that you won't divulge the purpose of your trip. Which I am currently being drug on, might I add."

"I understand your frustration, but you will have to trust me."

"Says the man I've known all of six hours." Elia muttered beneath her breath, before urging her horse into a forward trot.

* * *

The trio rode straight through the night without incident, though Elia could not remember the last time her derriere had been quite this sore. It had been a great while since she'd last ridden such a long distance and it was definitely showing in her body's response. Plus, it certainly hadn't helped matters when Wil fell asleep against her back halfway through the evening.

Unfortunately with Wil asleep, the night was incredibly quiet. Allanon spoke very rarely, instead preferring to ride beside her in silence. He did, however, occasionally compliment her on her riding abilities, which he professed were probably better than most of the cavalrymen in the elven army. Elia couldn't decide whether to be flattered by such comments or worried that he would try to barter her off as a prospective soldier. If there was one thing she did not want, it was to become a pawn in the wars of an unfamiliar people. Though from what Wil and Allanon had mentioned of the elven people, Elia wasn't too worried about her prospects of being swept into violence; however, the thought still lingered as an uncomfortable reminder of a darker time in her life.

Eventually distant bird song began to herald the arrival of morning, and the dark hues of night gave way to the brilliance of a beautiful sunrise. Despite having travelled in this region extensively, Elia could see no familiar landmarks. She supposed that it shouldn't be surprising given the fact that her beloved van, Gertrude, had been completely obliterated by the ravages of time, but it was still a source of great sorrow and growing anxiety.

To stem the flow of her thoughts, she turned to Allanon in the hope of engaging him in conversation. "Where are we exactly? I travelled in this region a great deal, but it is as unfamiliar to me as the surface of the Moon at the present."

"We are on the very edge of the Westlands; it should only be an hour or so until we reach Arborlon."He replied in an even tone.

"Ah," she nodded her head slowly, "And what exactly is going to happen to me once we reach this famed city? You have spoken of my travel with you but not what comes after. I am beginning to worry that you are as lost for answers as I."

"I do not know, little one, though I should hope that they will give you something more fitting to wear than my cloak."

Elia chuckled, holding up her arms so that she could swing the excess fabric around. "Yes it should be nice not to look as though I've chopped off a large portion of my arm."

As absorbed as she was in her antics, she completely missed the small smile Allanon directed at her before he spoke. "I should like to see the elves' reaction to you, for I doubt they've ever met an individual of your like."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I would guess their reaction to you will be most pleasant. For someone who has just learned of a great loss you are coping well, your strength will appeal to them."

"Honestly I don't think I've fully processed everything yet," she responded with sigh. "Given a few hours of rest I am sure reality will sink in and with it a mental break down….most likely."

He regarded her somewhat uneasily from the corner of his eye as he spoke. "You are remarkably unaffected by the prospect of future mental instability."

"When you've seen as much as I have, you learn to accept your emotions even if they threaten to break you apart."

Allanon nodded silently in response, allowing the conversation to die once more. They continued on in a similar fashion until Wil began to stir against Elia's back. He emitted a few unseemly groans before sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes before muttering, "Are we there yet?" in a hoarse voice.

She couldn't help laughing at the normalcy of the statement given the present circumstances causing both men to look at her curiously. "I- I'm sorry it's just that everything is so different but then there's you and you're just so normal that it hurts."

"Just what every man wants to be told in the morning."

His statement just caused her to devolve into an even stronger fit of giggles that echoed through the surrounding wilderness. She was half certain that the elves in their pretty city could probably hear her slightly hysterical laughter, but Elia couldn't bring herself to care. Suddenly Allanon took hold of her arm, squeezing it almost painfully. "Quiet! Something approaches our location."

"Oh fuck me."

* * *

 **So, Allanon has a bit of a crush, Wil thinks it's hilarious, and Elia is completely oblivious. Ah such fun! I hope you guys enjoyed what I managed to push out this week. I'm expecting the next update to be more exciting, so hopefully you'll stick around.**

 _ **Next Chapter: The trio arrives in Arborlon, problems ensue, a princess is found, and Allanon is put in an uncomfortable position.**_


	3. Chapter 2:The World Keeps Spinning

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry that I am a week late with this update. I have just been incredibly busy with school the past couple of weeks. As a result of this, I will be planning to make updates bi-weekly for the time being; however, if I finish a chapter early I will simply post it upon completion. I've really been enjoying the positive feedback you guys have given me on this story, so please keep 'em coming and if you notice anything that could be improved grammatically please let me know.**

 **-TheFlyingMonkeyofOz/CarTheCrazy**

 *****This chapter was very lightly edited, so if you see any obvious grammatical errors let me know.*****

* * *

The trio quickly launched themselves off their horses, and hid behind the nearest cover they could find. Elia tried desperately to control her breathing as panic built in her gut. The instinct to run was almost unbearable, but she knew that it would only give away her two companions. As though sensing her discomfort, Allanon gently wrapped her trembling hand in his to give it a brief squeeze before retreating once more. Elia quietly met his soft gaze with a grateful smile.

Suddenly the ridder burst through the nearest tree line into the clearing. Given the speed of the horse, he would have most likely continued on had Spitter not whinnied loudly in greeting to the new horse, alerting the rider to their location.

Wil slapped his hand against his forehead and stared at the bushes in front of them in pure mortification. "Of course it had to be my horse."

Allanon looked to her with an indiscernible expression before turning to the panicking young boy. "Take Elia and the horses. Do not look back."

"No," she growled, grabbing a hold of his bicep, "You saved me. It's only fair I return the favor. If I run into the clearing I might be able to-"

"No," he whispered, gently cupping her face in his hands, "Ride and do not look back. That will be repayment enough."

Before she could formulate a response, he lifted her onto Artaq and strode into the clearing leaving her in silence. She paused for a moment staring down at his horse's magnificent head, only for a completely ridiculous, utterly suicidal thought to form in her head. The logical part of her mind told her not to do it, but the strange, foreign part of her that was inexplicably drawn to Allanon told her to act on her instincts. For once Elia decided not to listen to logic. Instead, she spurred Artaq toward the clearing with a muttered prayer to the heavens.

Allanon shouted her name in both terror and surprise as she barreled past him. Despite the ache that settled in her chest at the panic in his voice Elia continued on, spinning the stallion on his powerful haunches to stand in front of the cloaked figure in a movement that would have ordinarily been considered far too flashy for actual mounted combat. "I suggest you leave now, stranger."

"You have stumbled upon the wrong two people, Rover." The figure growled, drawing his blade in a smooth motion.

Elia scowled in confusion as she used Artaq's body to force the man to step back. "What the hell is a Rover?"

Before either of them could respond, Allanon stepped up gently pulling Elia from his horse to place her behind him. "Prince Ander, I apologize for not recognizing you sooner but your cloak does not bear the royal seal. I thought you a common vagrant."

"Ah I see," The young prince responded kindly, running a hand down the back of his head to reveal his handsome face. "My father sent me to find you, but did not wish to cause a disturbance with my absence. In hindsight, I should have just left after dark rather than catch you unawares in this thing." Elia curiously peered around Allanon's shoulder at the newcomer, catching his gaze briefly before retreating once more. "I'm assuming the woman is the one you went searching for?"

"Elia is not a descendent of Shannara, my prince, but she is certainly a person of merit nonetheless. The boy, however, should be around here _somewhere_." He responded, emphasizing the last word to indicate to Wil that his presence was wanted.

The young man cautiously trotted Spitter forward from behind the brush, coming to a halt a distance away from the rest of them. "Lovely evening for a ride isn't it?"

"Now is not the time for playing around, Wil."

He sighed running a hand down his face. "We've been riding for nearly a week, Allanon! Honestly, I wouldn't mind resting, and even if I wasn't exhausted I don't think I would want to discuss some life altering quest in the middle of a dark forest. This isn't exactly a setting that instills confidence in a person."

Elia nodded in agreement. "I have to say I agree with him. It's late, I'm emotionally drained, and….oh yes…I'm naked."

The prince smirked slightly and cocked his head as his gaze travelled unabashedly down the length of her body. "I was wondering why the lady was wearing your cloak, Allanon, though I must say that it looks far better on her than it ever did on you."

She scowled bunching her arms over her chest as she glared at the young prince. "No offense, dude, but that comment…kinda creepy. If you want to impress someone I'd take a more subtle approach in the future if I were you."

Allanon tensed beside her but relaxed when Ander began to laugh jovially. "I don't know if I've ever had a woman be so frank, but I must say that it is refreshing."

"As much as I'd love to stand out here all night talking about what a special cookie I am, I would really, really like to get into a change of clothes that weren't made for a man twice my size."

"And I would like to eat something that isn't roasted squirrel." Will offered with a casual flourish of his hand.

"Unfortunately both of your wishes will have to wait," Allanon replied somewhat apologetically. "There is news I must share with the king immediately."

The prince nodded his head in understanding. "I will take you to my father immediately and have one of the maids attend to the woman. There is no reason for her to wander without clothes when it can be seen to immediately."

Without further conversation the group swiftly mounted their horses and headed toward the city's gate. All remained silent save for Elia who grumbled irritably about the lack of name usage in regards to her person until Ander vowed to use it in conversation with a teasing gleam in his eye.

* * *

Elia sighed wearily as she watched shadows cast from the fire dance along the ornate walls of her newly designated room. Without the company of Allanon and Will, she was beginning to feel depression seeping into her bones. The full weight of her world's loss had not yet fully settled in her mind, but the absence of its familiarity was sorely being missed.

Thankfully, years of living on the road and as a researcher in remote locations around the globe had prepared her for surviving in less than ideal conditions. In fact, Elia found it rather strange to be sleeping in an actual bed. For the most part she had spent her time sleeping on the floor or in a hammock when the situation had afforded one. For all the strangeness of the past few days, she actually felt quite pampered at the moment.

Her sun-tanned skin was devoid of any grime for the first time in what she felt must have been millennia, and the rat's nest atop her head had finally been tamed into a soft cascade of golden waves down her back. Were it not for the severity of her features and utter lack of curves, she might have even considered herself beautiful; however, as it was with many women from the time of man, she was insecure about the imperfections her body carried.

A soft knock at the door echoed faintly through the high-ceilinged room, driving the melancholy thoughts from her head. "You can come in."

"Ah, I thought you might be asleep Miss Elia. My name is Catania." A small elven woman replied, poking her head around the edge of the heavy oak door. "I was ordered to check on you by the druid. He seemed worried for your safety."

"Why would he fear for my safety?"

A dark shadow passed over her face as she contemplated her next words. "I do not know how much I am allowed to share with you, miss, nor do I know how much it will help to alleviate your confusion if the rumors about you are to be believed."

"What are the rumors exactly?" Elia questioned cautiously with a raised brow.

"If they are true, it is said that you are an ancient human from before the fall of man, miss."

She nodded slowly as though not to scare the demure woman before her. "I do not mean to frighten you, Catania, but for once it seems the gossip is justified. As far as I can guess I am from before the 'fall of man' as you refer to it, and despite my lack of knowledge I should still like to know the reason for Allanon's concern."

"Very well then," she said, tilting her head in acquiescence, "I shall tell you, but if anyone asks you didn't hear it from me. When your druid was set to meet with the king, they discovered the entirety of the Chosen killed in cold blood. There are whispers in the servants' quarters of an intruder though none have been spotted."

"You know for someone who's just been told that I'm a millennia old human, you're taking it remarkably well." Elia joked, trying to alleviate the sadness in the air. "And based on your tone, I would assume that these Chosen you speak of are important to your people, yes?"

"Druid's are known to protract strange things in their travels, miss. Though I cannot say I have ever heard of a human being found before, so you may be entirely unique. And yes, the Chosen have a very special place within our society as the caretakers of the Ellcrys."

"The Ellcrys?" she mumbled in quiet confusion. "You must think me daft, but I do not have the faintest idea as to what that may be."

"Do not fret over it. I am sure there is much that you will have to learn in the coming days. Think of this conversation as the start to your education. The Ellcrys is an important symbol to the elven people as a vanguard against evil. It is said that each leaf traps a demon in a realm known as the Forbidding."

"This shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder, "she growled pinching the bridge of her nose between two slender fingers. "So there's a magical tree that keeps…. _demons_ in another realm, and these Chosen…they take care of it."

Catania smiled brightly and patted Elia on the shoulder in a congratulatory manner. "It seems you are already getting a grasp of things, miss."

"I fear that you have a decidedly low standard if you think me to be coping well. In reality, I just haven't really put much thought into the situation yet. And as my mother would always say, ' _that's avoidance, not coping._ ' God, I can practically hear her scolding me through the ages. ' _You need to learn how to deal with your problems, Elia. If you just keep avoiding them they will just keep festering inside of_ you'." She grouched in a poor mockery of her mother's voice.

"Did you and your mother not get along well?"

"Oh no, quite the opposite actually, we were very close. It's just that she was always far wiser than I, and me being the prideful fool that I was in my youth often chose to ignore her."

"You talk as though you are an elderly woman, but you look not a day over twenty." She laughed quietly.

"I look twenty to you," Elia replied with a slightly horror stricken face. "Jesus Christ, I'm twenty-six….or well I _was_ twenty-six before this mess started. Come to think of it, I look damn good for being several thousand years old."

"That you do and I'm sure the druid would be quick to agree."

"Allanon? You think he finds me attractive." She replied skeptically as she pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed. "What makes you say that?"

"You should've seen the longing look he sent your way when we headed toward this wing of the palace. He looked as though he wished you would stay by his side."

Elia scoffed, "That's a lot to draw from a single look, Catania. I can't deny that he is kind to me, but I would say that attraction is a step too far."

"I would not discount it, Miss Elia. For now though I think you should rest. The coming days will be long for you of that I am certain."

"Good night then Catania. I suppose I will see you at some point."

The blonde elven woman bowed her head respectfully before gliding from the room, leaving Elia in silence once more.

* * *

Elia startled awake when a heavy hand fell against her shoulder. Through sleep covered eyes she could hazily make out the large silhouette of a man and immediately struck out with her fist to counter the action of her would be attacker having forgotten where and whom she was with.

The man quickly shifted his weight over her to block her movements and soothed her in a soft, familiar voice. "Shhhh it is just me, little one. You are safe here."

Elia's face heated in embarrassment as she realized her actions. "Shit, I am sorry Allanon. I forgot where I was for a minute. It's not every day that I wake up with a man standing over me."

"I should like to think not." The druid replied with a slight smirk. "Unfortunately, I have come to discuss our current situation and your options in regards to them."

"My options?" she stated curiously, drawing herself into a sitting position to better focus on the conversation.

"Yes," he nodded with a somewhat sad smile, "As I am sure you well know the Chosen were murdered last night in an attempt by the Dagda Mor to kill the Ellcrys. One survived- the Princess Amberle- now we must find her before it is too late."

"Okay hold on a minute," she grumbled. "So the magical tree can _die_? And someone or something is trying to kill it probably in an attempt to release the demon army it supposedly conceals in another realm. What the fuck is this shit?"

"Catania told you more than I expected, but yes that is essentially the crisis we now find ourselves facing. If Wil and I cannot find the princess it is very likely that the world will fall."

"You mean that we're possibly facing the equivalent of the next apocalypse and I've only been awake for a few days?" She asked in a trembling voice. This entire situation was becoming too much to bear.

Allanon blanched slightly as tears welled in her eyes and he quickly moved to try and placate her. "I know that our situation does not sound like a salvageable one, but this world has endured many such crises and I am sure that it will again. In the meantime though, you must be kept safe."

"And how will that be done? Based on the information I have been given, it appears as though Arborlon is no longer safe."

"You could travel with Wil and I."

"You know that wouldn't work Allanon." She sighed softly. "I would only prove a hindrance to your mission."

"Wil is no stronger a fighter than you have proven yourself to be." He countered.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean you should have to take care of two novices."

Allanon growled irritably, pacing around the room like a cage lion. "Then what do you propose we do? As you have already pointed out it is no longer safe here."

Elia smiled at him gently and pushed herself from the bed to place a steadying hand against his arm. "You already know the answer to that question, Allanon. I must stay here. It is the only viable option. Whatever intruder lies within the palace walls will be no more a threat to me than the average citizen here. If they are strong enough to endure it then so must I."

"You could be killed if the demon discovers your true nature."

"I do not fear death, Allanon." Elia replied, gently running her hand along the length of his stubbled jaw. "And you should not fear mine either. To be honest my death is already several thousand years late."

"You should not joke about such things, Elia."

"I'm sorry that was in ill taste, but the sentiment is not wrong. I want to live just as most people do, but the world would not suffer from my loss."

"How can you be so certain of that?" He questioned. "Do you not think that there might be some purpose to your arrival here?"

"You mean like fate? No, I do not believe in such things," She answered with a slight chuckle, "Though a week or…. _several thousand years ago_ ….I would have said that I didn't believe in magic either."

"I believe there is a purpose for you being here, Elia, so please try not to get yourself killed."

"No promises Allanon." She replied, patting him on the chest as she moved toward her clothes chest. "Now would you please mind leaving so I can put on some decent clothes?"

The druid coughed uncomfortably and nodded in response before hurrying from the room when Elia unceremoniously began peeling her nightgown over her head.

* * *

The scent of wild flowers permeated the air as Elia walked the streets of Arborlon in an attempt to find the stables before Wil and Allanon departed. Despite her anxiety over possibly getting lost, she could not deny that she was enjoying absorbing the sights and sounds of the city. It was a uniquely beautiful place, blending both modern architectural styles with those of the ancient past. There was also an unusual integration with nature present in the elves' designs that made it almost impossible at times to distinguish where a building began and ended. Were it not for the curious stares that seemed to follow her every movement, she would have been thoroughly lost to her observations.

As it was though the occasional person would approach her, cautiously asking questions about her life before darting away into the crowds. She did not mind divulging the nature of her world, but it was a strange thing considering that only a few days ago in her perception of time America had been the dominant culture of the western world. No one she would have encountered travelling through Montana or any other state would have needed a description.

Elia sighed somewhat forlornly as she continued toward the edge of town. Eventually the nearly overpowering floral scent dissipated into the familiar scent of horse manure and a few more twists and turns down the road revealed the city's stable yard. It was as elaborately designed as the rest of the buildings and kept impeccably clean. Not wanting to disturb the bustling grooms, she quietly walked into the central courtyard of the stable where she saw Artaq and Spitter already tacked and waiting for their riders who were nowhere to be seen.

The two magnificent horses nickered softly in greeting as she approached them. She laughed quietly at their response as she remembered the horses she had spent her youth around. They had been decidedly less grand than Artaq, more closely resembling Spitter if being even slightly more homely in appearance. Her favorite mount as a teenager has been a darning, slightly portly gelding with a hole in his head resulting from an ill-fitting halter placed upon him as a growing colt. While most of the other riders in the barn had avoided him like the plague for his ill appearance and stubborn attitude, she had fallen hopelessly in love with him and had spent a great deal of her time working with him. Now he was gone along with everything else. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. _I miss them._

"There you are! I thought you might sleep so late that you'd miss our departure." A cheerful voice range out.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't see off the only two people I know in the entire world?"

Wil rolled his eyes at her antics before playfully shoulder checking her. "You know without us around you're going to have be decidedly less morose or you're never going to make any friends."

"Who ever said I wanted to make friends?" She teased, bouncing lightly on her feet.

"I just figured you wouldn't want to be bored while we're away on our important quest." He responded casually. "Staring at the four walls of your room doesn't sound like a good way to pass the time. Granted neither does riding out across the Four Lands in search of a princess who really doesn't want to be found."

"I certainly do not envy you that task, my friend. In all honestly, I would probably only manage to get myself killed."

"Says the girl that was prepared to get herself killed only a day ago."

"That was different. Were we being followed by an actual threat my actions could have saved both of you." She groused irritably, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm not saying that your actions weren't brave," Will said, "Only that it seems you have a habit of putting yourself in dangerous situations. When you did what you did, it really frightened Allanon and he's not a guy that gets ruffled easily from what I've seen. I don't know why but he seems to think you're important."

"So I've been told," she mused wryly, "He thinks that my being her has something to do with fate."

"Honestly, if Allanon thinks that it's probably true. He doesn't seem to be wrong often."

"For my sake I hope he is."

The steady thud of approaching footsteps forced their conversation to a close as they directed their attention to Allanon. He looked more apprehensive than Elia remembered him being this morning. It almost seemed as if a great weight rested upon his shoulders and for whatever reason every time he looked in her direction it was with guilt evident upon his features.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your banter, but we must depart Wil. If the Dagda Mor reaches Amberle before us then the Ellcrys will die and with it the world."

"Ah there's the doom and gloom again. I wondered when it would show back up."

Elia snorted at the boy's response and quickly tried to hide it behind her hand to no avail. "I can't say I disagree with him. You are pretty cynical."

"And you're not?"

"Point taken." She conceded with a nod. "Now come over here so I can give you both a hug. I promised Catania I would meet her later to begin learning the history of this world."

Wil was quick to take her up on her offer and quickly wrapped his arms around her in a haphazard hug before moving toward his horse to finish tightening the girth. Allanon on the other hand was decidedly less forward. Instead, he eyed her cautiously before taking a few tentative steps forward and stopping. Elia sighed in exasperation before quickly closing the gap between them to throw her arms around the reluctant druid. He tensed briefly before wrapping his arms around her as well.

"You're warm," she practically purred, burrowing her face against his chest content to soak up the heat he radiated.

"I'm warm?" Allanon questioned, chuckling quietly at her antics as he gently smoothed a hand down the back of her head.

"Hmmhmm and I am an eternal freeze cat."

"I have no idea what the means, little one."

She pulled back slightly; realizing that they'd probably been in contact far longer than what was considered decent. "I guess it's an old saying from my time then. It's basically just a roundabout way saying I get cold very easily."

He tilted his head to the side as the testing the phrase in his mind before giving a noncommittal shrug. "Your people certainly had an unusual way of speaking. When Wil and I return, I would not mind hearing more of your colloquial speech."

"So you don't know what a freeze cat is, but you people still use the word colloquial?" She chuckled in amusement. "It figures that you'd all speak as though you'd stepped out of a Tolkien novel."

"I don't know what that is either." He replied with a somewhat teasing grin.

"That's slightly depressing. You guys are missing out on some of the great literary works of the 20th-century. The man was a genius." She replied, reminiscing about the books she had so loved in her childhood. "Ah, I should probably stop rambling and let you guys get on your way then. Ya know with the _whole end of the world thing_ at stake."

"As much as I wish we could spend the day conversing, you are correct, little one. It is time to say our goodbyes for now. Remember what I told you about staying safe, and should you ever feel uneasy don't hesitate to tell someone within the court."

"I'll try my best not to get beheaded or disemboweled, of that I can promise you." She replied with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks for the unpleasant visuals, Elia. Real empowering as we set off on a possible suicide mission."

"Aww you know you're going to miss me, Wil."

"Unfortunately, you're probably right." He replied with a begrudging sigh.

"I always am."

Slowly they both moved toward their horses and mounted up, heading toward the long road ahead with stoic expressions upon their faces. Elia waved at their retreating backs, giving them both a reassuring smile when they occasionally turned around in the saddle. The rest of the stable yard continued to move noisily around her as the only two people she felt safe around disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

 **Alrighty, so that's a wrap for Chapter Two. I hope you guys enjoyed it; I know it was once again dialogue heavy but next chapter should be a bit more descriptive.**

 **Don't forget to review, follow, or favorite before you leave!**


End file.
